A Different Eren
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Being continued on Archives of Our Own.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Attack On Titan**  
 **Chapter 1**  
 **Thoughts of One**

"Eren sat alone, thinking deeply about something. Mostly about what had happen with Annie. She was now trapped within a crystal and he still couldn't get any answers that he wanted! It had been so many long years that he had been acting like the idiot everyone new and sometimes loved. As long as he acted a little on the insane side then they wouldn't use him so much. In his mind, he knew one step that showed he a as stronger the he looked the humans would use him.

'im really starting to question as to why I bother staying inside these walls...' Eren sighed, as he looked down at the ground.

'how long ago was it the day I was...marked?' He thought, closing his eyes and thinking back to that year after he saw his mother get killed

 **FLASHBACK**

Eren was staying way from Armin and his step sister. He just needed some time think was all. His head had been killing him lately. Faintly whispers told him to do certain things or helped. Him get out of certain heavy situations. It was all very nerve racking. The loud voice echoing inside his head, but yet at the same time is provided a sort of comfort that someone was watching over him

'you will awaken, very soon.' The voice told him as the wind blew softly, 'there is nothing to be feared, but much to be found.' He could never find out if it was male or female. But he'd try to go through his day, blowing up with his emotions every now and then.  
'be careful my human, they wish to use me and you should we show what we are.' Eren did not know at that time what the voice meant. But as time went on, he began to see we weird markings show on his skin. Decorated swirls and patterns that flowed down his back and from his shoulders to his wrist.

"'these are the markings of which I am present, I will give you e power, but you must decide what to do with it.

"Years came and went as when he was first eaten by a Titan. And his first transformation happened. He knew that the voice that guided him was his own monster side. At first he was terrified that this thing was trying to control him, but then, he felt something change. It was a sense that he wasn't being harmed.

'i for you to be safe from all who want to harm you. But I can not do this all on my own. I shall need help to fight off these mindless ones. They have forgotten the teaches of old to be saved.'

and so started hiding his marks. The ones on his face after transforming were harder then they looked. They sidled over his nose and under his eyes. And on his forehead was a mark for the word, 'chosen'.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Eren took a shaky breath, he was just buying time. But once the others found out, he'd have to run. As being marked meant he'd make good as a science experiment. He now possible understood why Titans ate humans

they are horrible and wicked creatures who never once cared for the person as they did for Facism. The needs to many out number the needs of one. And that one cared for no one but themselves. They are not for humanity as much as they are doing all this, just for themselves

 **if anyone wants to use this idea they can, just pm me first. R and R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own AoT**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meetings**

Eren opened his eyes to feel a light breath hit his face, he wasn't on the ground that's for sure. Whatever he was on was moving and seemed to be rather calm about it, but also held onto him firmly. Eren stayed still, thinking as he peered out of a hole in the hands grip, to see the female titan. He stared at the icy blue eyes, they almost seemed familiar.

' _That's Annie, Eren, seems she kidnapped you while you were still asleep.'_ Eren understood that much, but hoped she didn't have to kill to do so. Even if the people in the camp made him want to punch them, he didn't want them to die...not without him seeing the reason first or helping. So humans were better than others to this half blood. Eren felt the hand shift as he was forced to looked up at the female titan, Annie.

' _She's waiting to see what you will do...'_ Eren merely stared back, he didn't make any expression other than curiosity. Annie seemed to be contemplating letting him on the ground, or not. Eren didn't see angry or scared, but just stared at her. After a while, she slowly set him on the ground and in a few minuets emerged from the nape of the Titan.

Annie walked up to him and looked at Eren, as if waiting for something. But he almost surprised her with a calm question.

"So, did you kill anyone and who else is coming?" Annie at first had to regain herself, but at least he wasn't running away or yelling at her.

"No and possible two or four others." she answered, Eren mutely nodded to her. This was the same Eren 'Kill-All-Titans' Yeager, right? This Eren seemed more calm and collective, less attached to his anger and hate.

"Alright, where are we going?" he asked her looking at Annie, who looked out past the broken houses.

"My home." was all she answered, before walking onward. Eren took a minute then followed her. He was hoping for some answers later when the others got here, and he possibly knew Annie would ask some questions also. All that mattered was that he had to think to answer honestly or half honesty. They trekked on the dirt and flat grass to an old shack near the wall rim, Annie motioned for him to go in first. Eren nodded and walked inside to see two people. Bertholdt and Reiner.

"So, he came with you, or are you blackmailing him?" Reiner asked Annie who looked at him with a cool gaze.

"He came with me." she told them, both seemed a bit shocked, there was no fight or yelling? Eren sat down across from the three shifters, yes he knew, his other half told him.

' _Tread lightly, Eren, this is knew to them.'_ Eren looked at the shifters as the silence stretched on.

"I'm sure you have questions for us, Eren." Reiner was the first to break the odd silence. the younger, green eyed boy nodded to that.

"Yes, what is it you want from me?" he asked them. They looked at each other, then back at Eren.

"You have something that we need and we can train you to better use your Titan Form." Renier told him, Eren stared at him nodding slowly at him.

"Alright, why do you hate most humans?" he asked, it was clear Annie somewhat liked his friend Armin, and admired his courage. Renier looked at Eren, as if trying to find the right words to say so the conversation will remained this easy.

"You've all forgotten what it's like to live, and most have taken to seeing as other living things are to be killed and used as dogs or lab rats." he said slowly, Eren didn't move he could see them tense.

"You forgot that the higher powers tend to brainwash the ones that don't follow their rules." Eren told them, as they slowly relaxed and nodded.

"What are your questions for me?" he asked after a while, they looked at him carefully.

"Why are you so calm all of a sudden and not angry at us?" Annie asked, leaning forward in her seat. Eren merely shrugged at her.

"Well when you're faced with the possibility of becoming an experiment, then what would you do? Put on a mask to hid from the evils of the world?" he asked, she nodded to that, understanding what he meant. Reiner was next to speak up.

"Do you hate us then?" he asked, Eren shook his head at them.

"I've seen cruel things Reiner, and what you've done wasn't because you wanted to, but because you had too. Death comes to us all who stay simple minded and safe in our own minds." Eren shrugged at them, and last was Bertholdt.

"So how did you know that we were coming?" Eren smirked at that, and shrugged.

"You were never there when the Armored, Colossal, and Female Titans were to attack." he told them, it took a moment, but slowly Reiner chuckled.

"I was hoping no one would notice, I underestimated you." he told Eren, who smiled at him and sighed.

"Yeah well, most didn't, not even my step sister." he told them. After a second of chuckles, Reiner looked at him seriously.

"So you'll come with us to our homeland?" he asked, Eren looked back at him and nodded with a warm smile.

"Sure, i've got nothing to go back to except a facade lie." they seemed happy at that, and got up as Eren followed. They sheared around for can foods and packed them to be on their way. First stop was Eren's basement then home. A word Eren had almost forgotten what meant.

 **Read and Review**


End file.
